The Language of Eyes
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Hinata is finally on her month of summer vacation! She wants to hang out, go to the beach, and train to become better. However, when a certain someone moves down her street, it's only chaos. Gaara x Hinata fluff! R&R please! Thank you! FINISHED
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a single stare that had a single outburst of meaning.

One's said, "God, you scare the living daylights out of me."

And the other's said, "You're pathetic. Even killing you would be a waste."

Then they passed one another and life went on normally. Well, until this certain girl with dark hair and blank eyes realized that he was living right down the street. It was summer vacation and that meant she would go and have fun and train. HOWEVER, going to the beach meant crossing his 'pad'—going to train meant having the single chance of meeting this scary, scary boy.

The boy with the name Gaara.


	2. Listening to Some Music

**The Language of Eyes**

Chapter 1: Listening to some Music

Hinata liked old-school headphones—you know, the ones that fit over your entire ear and remind you of Yoh Asakura from Shaman King? She happened to be listening to her music when she suddenly noticed that Gaara was right ahead of her. She collided into him, her headphones falling off and her mp3 player skittering across the ground. As a normal person would, she avoided looking at the scary boy and muttered a small and quiet apology.

She grabbed her headphones and put them on… only to figure out they weren't hers. The music pouring out was that of rock. Hard rock. Looking up at him for only a moment, she realized that he was listening to her music with her headphones that looked like his. They stared at each other again and Gaara threw her headphones on the ground and yanked at Hinata's head to get his own headphones. With a quick motion, he turned away and muttered something as he started to walk. Hinata had no clue whether or not it was a comment to her or a comment to himself. Either way, she had narrowly avoided death.

She dusted her headphones off and put them back on. Slowly, she got up and dusted the grit from her clothing. Putting them on, she realized what song had disgusted him…

_First Love _by Utada Hikaru.

End of Chapter 1: Listening to some Music

Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is VERY short. However, when I finished writing this story, I realized the chapters only got longer and longer. Yeah, I know, a little strange. -sweatdrops- Anyway, this is a Gaara x Hinata fic--which is also new to me, but I don't really have too much love for this couple. -dodges tomatoes- Why write the fic, you ask? Well, because I like trying new things. People who've read Promises Made in a Stupor know that. XD So, yes, this is somewhat new.


	3. Fully Armed and Ready

Chapter 2: Fully Armed and Ready

Today, Hinata felt like training. Okay, she didn't feel like training, but her father told her to, so she might as well. It had been about a few days since the music incident—which, by the way, gave her shivers at the mere reminder of it. She was afraid of walking out of the house with her headphones. When Gaara had pulled the headphones from her ears, it hurt… really badly.

She felt slightly melancholy. Which was good, seeing how she was in pure terror the past few days. Even Neji had asked if she was all right because she seemed hesitant to leave the house. As she started to pass Gaara's house, her pace quickened.

One step.

Two steps.

Sighing, Hinata was in the clear… or maybe not.

The door opened, revealing Gaara in full battle-ready to fight like Hinata. Hinata prayed. Prayed that he didn't feel like killing someone. When the door had opened, Hinata leapt behind a pole, a pole slightly too thin to hide her frame. Gaara noticed Hinata right away.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Uhh… umm… j-just waiting f-f-for someone," Hinata replied cautiously. Gaara glared and then left without a word in the opposite direction. When she was sure he was out of sight, Hinata sighed in relief.

Again, she would have to be careful if she didn't want to die. Hinata started to walk off to the training area. Maybe she could relax there.

End of Chapter 2: Fully Armed and Ready

Author's Notes: Yes, I know. My humor is absolutely horrible. I try. I try. Anyway, chapter 3 is connected to this chapter because of the training area, but I can't exactly tell you because I'd probably spoil it. XD

I love crayons,

Sammy


	4. Training with His Eyes

Chapter 3: Training with His Eyes

When Hinata found the training area empty, she thanked the heavens. She thought that Gaara would be here to train also. Lucky her.

But alas, nothing was on her side this summer vacation. Gaara appeared right behind her and was walking slowly. She turned when she heard his footsteps and suddenly found a million reasons to hate her life. Slowly, she pretended not to see him and started to practice. It wasn't long before she forgot his presence.

Although, halfway into the training, she felt something pushing at her. Not physically, but mentally. It was creepy, but she ignored it. But, after a few minutes, it started to tug at her curiosity. What could possibly be making her feel like she was being watched?

That's when she remembered.

That's when she messed up.

And that's when Gaara pushed her out of the way.

"Watch me, wretch. You had yourself open in millions of places."

And so, being the passive person she was, she watched. Surprisingly, she learned something new. Even more shockingly, she found Gaara a good tutor. Did he change? And then, in no time, she found herself tugged downwards by her hair and Gaara glaring down at her when she looked up.

"Ungrateful vermin."

It hit her that he had finished his teaching; she had been daydreaming. She quickly got up and bowed as deeply as possible. "Arigatou gozaimasu sensei!"

Gaara scoffed and left without another sound. Hinata felt at the sore spot on her head. Had he torn off some of her hair? Frowning, she turned back to the straw doll and continued to train. Still… that feeling returned. That look of being watched…

With another shrug, she supposed it was only a feeling…

End of Chapter 3: Training with His Eyes

Author's Notes: Ahahahahahh... omg. I'm in need of help. If any of you understand Macromedia Flash MX Professional 2004 and can make an animation--please contact me and help me. OO I said I'd do a flash movie for a presentation, but I'm in a bit of a bind. You see, I have about 3 weeks to do one and I barely know anything. So, that may also mean I won't update for some while... but I promise to update before my birthday (Dec. 30) Gomen, everyone!

Chocolate covered chocolate,

Sammy


	5. No Worth Living, No Worth Dead

Chapter 4: No Worth Living, No Worth Dead

It was nearly two days now since Hinata's encounter with Gaara at the training ground. Today was a special day—because today was a festival! She wasn't going though. Yes, the fear of meeting Gaara on the way to the festival was still gripping her. Why doesn't she go the other way?

If Gaara was on your street, either way you go, if you make him mad you die. Then it hit her.

He was mad two days ago.

Not just mad, he was irritated.

Why was she still breathing?

_DING DONG!_

Hinata rushed to the door before Neji could. As soon as she opened the door, she was pulled out and the door was shut. Before she could scream, she was knocked unconscious. There was only a blur of red hair and piercing green eyes…

When Hinata came to, she slowly rose. Finding herself in unknown territory, she reached for her knapsack with kunai in it—but she remembered it was summer. She remembered that she didn't want to carry it unless she was training. She loathed making that decision seeing the situation she was in.

"You."

'_Oh god, no…_' Hinata looked to her side and she found Gaara standing impatiently. He looked annoyed, but not enough to go berserk. Gathering all of the courage she could muster, she managed a slightly stern look. Pathetic, she knew.

"I want to ask you some questions."

"You'll never get the Hyuuga secret!" Hinata replied angrily.

"I don't want that. I need to know…"

Hinata blinked. What did he need to know?

"Why are you such a pathetic being?"

"I—" Hinata stopped in mid-sentence because she knew that her answer might mean her life. Again, putting on a slightly stern face, she replied, "I don't know."

"GOD! YES, YOU DO!!" Gaara exclaimed, his vein slightly starting to show. Hinata shivered. Wrong answer. It was like Russian roulette now. Right answer, you live. Wrong answer, you die. Except for the fact that there was a greater chance of dying than there was living.

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU ALL DAY FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! YOU'RE THE MOST PATHETIC HUMAN BEING I'VE EVER SEEN! KILLING YOU WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME AND I CAN'T STAND HAVING YOU LIVE!"

Hinata winced. That was a very hurtful bunch of sentences. She didn't move though. A wrong move meant living or dying—or at least, it seemed so.

"THEN THERE'S THE ADRENALINE THAT COMES AND MY HEAD POUNDS AROUND YOU. I CAN BARELY BREATHE WITH YOU AROUND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S FREAKIN' WRONG WITH ME! SO TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU PATHETIC??"

"A-are you in pain?" Hinata asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK??"

"I-I-I don't t-think you a-are. M-maybe you should t-think it o-o-over," she replied. Then she saw her chance of escape right beside her.

An open window.

She took the opportunity and ran for it, leaving Gaara alone. But she made one certain decision, that one moment when he told her that his last few sentences. Her heart skipped.

There was no way. Absolutely no way.

She only loved Naruto… right?

End of Chapter 4: No Worth Living, No Worth Dead

Author's Note: Is Gaara OOC here? Umm, I haven't read Naruto for awhile. -grins embarrassedly- Umm, this has a bit of Hinata x Gaara fluffishnessly stuff. He's just yelling at her. XD I find that hilarious. I usually kill off one of the characters if I'm really into a story. But, don't worry, this one has no death--well, in a way it does. You'll just have to find out.

The chapters get longer and longer,

Sammy


	6. A Penny to Learn

Hey, thanks everyone if you're still reading this story. Umm, my computer's internet is on the fritz and the story is only on MY computer, so I have issues with getting everything up and running. I've got some sort of solution, so yeah.

Special thanks to:

XxStarxGazerxX

AND

lone-wolf987

because they review my stories. XD

* * *

Chapter 5: A Penny to Learn

The next day, Hinata zipped past his house. The dark haired girl wanted to train badly today. Her body was shaking from the fear from yesterday. Now, could she recall why Gaara acted so scary? No, not one single reason. She veered away from the training area and went to the library. She wouldn't find anything about him there—she doubted that. That was probably like looking up her family secrets in the dictionary and finding an entire explanation on it. She was going to be a little bad.

But curiosity is always stronger than your conscience.

Hinata crept past the librarian and went into the 'Do Not Enter' section part of the library. She, at least, expected it to be booby-trapped, but it wasn't. She just opened the door. No alarms, no ninjas coming to take her away. Everything was all right. Instantly, she ran into the Suna documents, almost knocking them all over. She caught the box in time. Hurrying, Hinata skimmed the files until she found the one on Gaara. She slipped it out and slid out of the room.

No alarm.

No dogs.

No angry ninjas.

That equals a very happy Hinata.

Then she left the library as if nothing was wrong.

That night, she read the entire file on him. Hinata learned everything about the redheaded, green-eyed, creepy, scary, crawly soon-to-be Kazekage. Deep inside, she knew he had problems—but not THESE big of problems. Demons, horrible fathers, death, cravings… everything Hinata could think of, he's either seen it, lived through it, or killed it. A sudden respect for Gaara came to her.

It was time for a dangerous apology.

End of Chapter 5: A Penny to Learn

Author's Notes: I KNOW. It's another short one. Sorry! Umm, I meant for this chapter to sound like 'a penny for your thoughts', but it didn't really come out right (the title, I mean). Umm, I'm sorry I'm horrible at updating. I've got so much to do, so... yeah. Sorry!

Too much on your mind can make you dizzy,

Sammy


	7. If You're in Pain, I'll Try to Love You

Chapter 6: If You're in Pain, I Will Try to Love You

Last week she decided she would give him an apology. However, fear and her conscience told her otherwise. Who would give an apology in a Russian roulette situation? It would be hit-and-run at that point.

"Neji, I need to go somewhere," she said softly. Today was the day—although she had said that several times in the past several days, today would be the day. For sure, she was going to go. No going back. Neji looked sternly at the shy girl and nodded.

"You don't need to tell me."

"_It's just incase he kills me. Then you can come look for my dead carcass and find it as long as Gaara isn't into cannibalism_," Hinata thought, almost sarcastically. She turned away and walked out. But, before she was out of earshot, she heard he cousin say, "Whatever it is you're doing, be careful."

Hinata smiled. Family could be like that.

She knocked once on his door. After five minutes and no answer, she was about to leave when the door opened. Gaara looked as angry as ever, but Hinata was ready. "I-I-I'm sorry, Gaara. I m-m-misjudged you."

Gaara sidestepped and clutched his head. Hinata hurried inside the house and closed the door. It'd be better if she died without any onlookers. Gaara looked up at her with his head clutched. Hinata managed a better strong smile.

"I'm re-really s-s-sorry and I k-know you won't f-forgive me, but…"

Too late.

Sand choked her and she felt her breath leave her as Gaara punched her stomach. Hinata was sent flying across the room into the wall. Shutting her eyes, she braced for the fall, but it didn't happen. The sand stuck her to the wall. She was sure she looked like some sort of escaping mermaid, chained to the mast of a pirate's ship. Gaara looked up at her and the sadistic grin on his face gave her shivers.

His hands curled around her neck.

"I know your past!"

There was one single hesitant move, but soon he started to squeeze. An adrenaline burst made Hinata struggled against him. "I know all about you and I know this would sound stupid but I… I…"

Her vision started to blur when she remember what he had said before. "YES, I KNOW WHY I'M PATHETIC. I let people take advantage of me, I give into people easily, and I let everyone's comments put me down!! But, I wanted to change!! I wanted…"

The sand loosened only slightly and she managed to loosen one of her arms. It was no use though. Her body was failing on her. Oxygen wasn't coming and Gaara looked only happier. He said, "You'll give me my reason to live."

"Only… no one… live for…" Hinata murmured. Her murmur came out partially, but she had to say it. Wasn't he suffering from eternal loneliness and pain? Honestly, she couldn't truly connect with his entire pain, but she could with some of it. "I… love you… I can… be… only one for… you…"

Gaara loosened his grip on her and Hinata took around quick breath. Her open hand wrapped around Gaara's neck, pulling him closer. "I can love you Gaara, so you can live too…"

Gaara's grip tightened on her neck and Hinata didn't struggle anymore. Her arm fell limp and her vision darkened.

End of Chapter 6: If You're in Pain, I Will Try to Love You

Author's Note: OMG. Is Hinata dead??? Of course not. XD What Hinata was saying while she was being choked was, "Only because you have no one to live for. I can love you. I can be the only for you." Which sounds pretty cute when I think about it now. I think they're still on shaky terms, but it's still cute. XD

I'm not tired,

Sammy


	8. A Pang of Lonliness

Chapter 7: A Pang of Loneliness

Hinata awoke in the hospital. She wondered how long she had spent there. Maybe this was heaven? If this was heaven, how come she could see Neji? How come she could see Hanabi? Why the heck was Sasuke here? Demons shouldn't be in heaven…

That's when she realized that she was living. Neji nodded to Sasuke and the two left. Probably on a mission. Slowly, Hinata got up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?"

"We found you unconscious at the training area. We figured you worked yourself into submission," Hanabi replied. "That's kinda dumb."

Hinata tried to recall what had happened. She didn't think she went to the training area. Faintly, the blank-eyed girl could remember fear gripping her. What could give her such a scare?

It hit her.

Gaara could scare her that much.

"_I said I could love him…_" Hinata thought, looking past Hanabi and out the window. Hanabi glanced in the direction, but decided Hinata was deep in thought. Slowly, she arose and left.

"_Have I taken more than I could manage… again?_" Hinata wondered, aimlessly clutching her blanket. The door creaked and Hinata barely noticed it, being so deeply in thought. When she felt someone's hand on the bed, she looked.

It was Gaara.

"How long was I here?" Hinata asked quietly. She looked up at him. His eyes told her—she didn't know how, but she knew. "Two days?"

There was a slight nod. Hinata thought it was a nod. Maybe it wasn't—but for sure, the answer was two days. It was a feeling.

"Are you going to finish me off?"

"I would have already."

"Then why didn't you?"

"No reason."

"Do you want me to love you?"

There wasn't a reply, but the two held eye contact. Gaara turned and walked away, but Hinata suddenly felt lonely. She reached out for him, practically leaping off the bed, and managed to partially grab his arm, but gravity acted upon her and she fell. There was still strain on her body, so she couldn't get up.

"I don't need love," Gaara replied, sounding disgusted. Hinata faltered slightly, but she gathered all of her strength and got up. Slowly, she reached for his arm, but he turned away. "I don't need anybody but myself."

Those words sent chills up Hinata's spine, but she didn't want to give up. Gaara opened the door.

"Yes you do—that's why you didn't kill me right? You didn't kill me because you hated my existence so much that I wasn't worth killing!"

The demonic boy paused and said, "I don't hate you."

Then he left.

End of Chapter 8: A Pang of Lonliness


	9. A Hug for a Thousand Reasons

Chapter 8: A Hug for a Thousand Reasons

It took Hinata three more days to leave the hospital. Gaara didn't visit—not that she would expect him to. Naruto visited her though. Only once, but she was so happy. He gave her words of encouragement, which made her stronger. It only made her want to love Naruto more, but, in a way, it made her want to love Gaara.

Shameful. Twisted. Cruel. She knew.

Hinata didn't want to leave the house today. She couldn't find a reason to leave the house—a reason good enough. Apparently, she was still too ill to leave the house. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Neji entered the room. Hinata knew, she didn't have to look. That pair of hating eyes piercing into her was enough of proof. She could feel the intense feelings of sadness, pain, and hatred in those eyes.

"Lady, does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Does what have to do with Naruto?" Hinata asked, turning to her cousin. A small smile erupted. About Naruto? No, not this time, this time it was all about Gaara.

"You have been acting… lovesick, lately," Neji replied. Hinata wondered how he would know what it was like to feel lovesick. But Neji continued, "All day, you've been wanting to leave the house. You look like a lovesick puppy, looking out that window."

Hinata blushed slightly at Neji's careful observation. She shook her head. "I'm p-perfectly find, Neji! Honest!"

A slight worry crossed his face, but he turned away. "As you say, Hinata."

Then he left the room. Hinata was still blushing. What was there to like about Gaara anyway? Other than his pain, she probably thought of it as adopting an abandoned puppy. If she wanted to change herself, she could help change another—right? Hinata sighed and plopped her head into her pillow. What a lie she was telling herself. There were a lot of things to like about Gaara.

His determination.

His strength.

His sureness.

Everything.

"He doesn't need my love… I need his love," Hinata mumbled. She turned her head to find him stand there. Gaara stood tall as he looked down at her.

"Is that it now?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Hinata replied, blinking back the frustrated tears. "I'm a pathetic being. I need people who don't need me."

Gaara's eyes told her what she didn't need to know. Hinata glanced away for a moment, but Gaara forced her face back at him. "_Please, let me pity myself. Even if I can't pass anyone, let me pass my expectations…_"

A look of disgust passed Gaara's face and he shoved her face away. Hinata rubbed the sore spot on her cheek where his nails had dug into her face. Gaara's eyes were telling her to stop drowning in self-pity, but Hinata couldn't.

"I need to borrow you," Gaara stated. He pulled her up on her feet and pulled her into a rough embrace. Hinata noted that his face, though it looked smooth, was actually very gritty. It was probably from all that sand. The two stood there for a moment, then Gaara shoved himself away. "I have to go."

The redheaded boy looked back and the two held each other's gaze. He then turned away and left out the window. Hinata started to cry.

"I can't stop loving Naruto, Gaara. I can't."

End of Chapter 8: A Hug for A Thousand Reasons

Author's Notes: Eck, I don't know who will be reading this, but... I finally got to uploading it. I finished the story a LONG time ago, I just never got around to uploading it. Luckily for me, however, I finished my flash video for class and recieved a 'That was the most pimpin' movie ever!' from one of my classmates. Soooo... yeah.

Long Time No See,

Sammy


	10. Let's Understand I Don't Hate You

Chapter 9: Let's Understand I Don't Hate You

A week had passed since that day. Hinata couldn't face Gaara, so she was always on the move. Whenever she had to leave, she left with someone. Whenever she couldn't leave, she stayed with someone. That way, Gaara couldn't come near her. It was a brilliant plan, until she realized that Neji was off on a mission today, Hanabi was out training with Father, and all the maidservants were elsewhere getting ready for a banquet today. So she was alone in this part of the estate.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The chilling voice gave her shivers. The Hyuuga didn't look at him. For sure, her eyes would tell everything. Gaara angrily shoved her face up to his, his piercing green eyes prying into her own, his nails digging into her cheek.

is

"I can't stop… l-loving Naruto."

"You told me you could love me."

"I-I do!"

"Then who gives a care in the world about him?? God, you are stupid AND pathetic. Why don't I hate you?" Gaara asked, it being more of a statement than a question. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know."

That reply got her shoved into the floor. Bloodlust was returning to his eyes and Hinata panicked. Now it was live or die time—and she knew she would die. Tears bit at Hinata as she held them back.

"_Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Neji, goodbye Father, goodbye Hanabi, bye Shino and Kiba… goodbye Naruto_," Hinata thought hopelessly. It was so hard to fall in love with someone, so it was hard to fall out of love. Why couldn't Gaara understand? Slowly, she stroked Gaara's face. "_Still as gritty as ever._"

"Bye Gaara. I love you."

The sand enveloped her throat and her breathing started to slow. But that's when she felt slight pressure on her lips. Her eyes shot open when she realized Gaara was kissing her. But it was gritty…

She couldn't move, but she wasn't dying either. Hinata had an expression of shock across her face, and when Gaara looked, she noticed he stopped trying to pry in and got up. The sand slid off her body as she got up. Was she in any real danger?

Hinata moved ahead of Gaara to see what he wanted to say. His face was emotionless, even his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. "I don't hate you and you don't hate me. What else do we need?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and realization. That one single line, "I don't hate you" had a larger meaning than she thought it did. Gaara glared at her, understanding the situation.

"God, you are stupid, blind, innocent, and pathetic, aren't you?" Gaara asked annoyingly. Hinata's eyes lightened up. No more one-way love, no more watching… she could be with the one she wanted to.

The happiness was too great for Hinata. Slowly, her vision started to fade and she fainted. Gaara sweatdropped at the scene and put her on the couch so she looked like she was sleeping. A surprising look of amusement crossed his face as he watched her before he left.

End of Chapter 9: Let's Understand I Don't Hate You

Author's Notes: AWW! Sorry, I thought the chapter was too cute when Gaara said, "I don't hate you and you don't hate me. What else do we need?" It had a deeper meaning than she thought it did! I love it!! It's too cute! XD

GaaHina is cute,

Sammy


	11. It Starts With Music, It Ends with Sadne

Chapter 10: It All Started With Music, It Ends In Sadness

Hinata realized that the summer vacation was almost over. It has been almost been a month, then she'd go back to work as a ninja. But a small smile was on her face as she complained lightly on the topic. Neji blinked at her and then chuckled.

"Did he… kiss you?" he inquired.  
"EH?" Hinata nearly hit the ceiling in embarrassment. She quickly bowed her head, but her hands were shaky when she poured the tea for her older cousin. "_My face is probably as red as a tomato…_"

"Well, did he?"

Slowly, Hinata set the teapot down and beckoned for Neji to come closer. When she was sure only he was close enough to hear, she mumbled, "Yes…"

Neji's head clunked to the ground at the shock. The question had meant to be a joke—not seriously!! A blush crossed his face at his embarrassing action. Hinata squeaked at his fall and asked if he was all right.

"Yes, just fine… just a little shocked. I can't believe Naruto would actually notice that you liked him—with him chasing Sakura everywhere," Neji commented, not being able to find the courage to look his cousin in the eye. He didn't have to. A change in atmosphere obviously told that she didn't lose her first kiss to Naruto. "Who… kissed you…?"

"Gaara," Hinata mumbled.

"Who?"

"Gaara of the Sand…" Hinata repeated, softly.

There was silence.

"WHATTT????"

"Is there a problem?" an aggravated voice demanded. Neji blinked and looked to the redhead that was standing beside Hinata. Neji shook in fear—he remembered Gaara in action.

"Why are you here? Since when do you pop up out of nowhere?" Neji demanded.

"He does this often…" Hinata replied softly. As a confused cousin, Neji could only do one thing that seemed logical.

Protect Hinata.

"Get out of this house! You don't belong here and you CERTAINLY cannot be with Hinata!" Neji screamed, pulling kunai out of his knapsack.

Hinata's courage faltered and she didn't speak. Annoyed, Gaara glared at Neji. It silenced the cousin instantly. With a trigger-happy smile, Gaara put his arm around Hinata, who blushed a dark red.

"Who are you to say anything?"

"He's not, but **I** am," a fatherly voice boomed. Gaara turned to meet Papa Hyuuga. The strong male walked over to the coupling. "Hinata, is this true?"

"Yes…" Hinata replied.

"I won't allow it. Leave him and do it now," Hinata's father commanded. He wouldn't let his daughter stay with some creepy, sadistic murderer. He knew all about Gaara and the danger he could be to her. Hinata looked to Gaara. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't defy her father. Slowly, she smiled at Gaara.

"I already told you goodbye," Hinata stated with a half-smile. Daring to be strong, she turned to him, looking into his eyes. "You know that was the last thing I said to you. I don't want to say it again."

Gaara's eyes flickered with sadness behind his blank stare. Only Hinata saw it, and she knew she would probably be the only one who would ever seem him like this. Gaara let go of Hinata and turned away. Hinata tightened her fist, seeing if the feeling would last. It didn't.

"Goodbye."

He leapt out the window and Hinata knew something deep within her heart…

Never again would she seem him like this.

Not in the future.

Never again.

And it bothered her.

Hinata ran to the window and tried to find Gaara. Neji tried to pull Hinata away from the window, but she struggled. Hinata's face started to become stained with tears as she screamed into the wind, "You know that I—I'll be with you. I always will!"

Neji tore Hinata away from the window and watched her slowly find the strength to be strong again. She put on the strongest face she could muster because Gaara wouldn't come visit her anymore. Gaara wouldn't ask to hold her anymore. Gaara would never ever see her again and she couldn't see him.

That night, she whispered, "Goodbye Gaara… I'll miss you."

Then, she closed her eyes… knowing that she'd never be on the same terms with the boy she once thought creepy. For the final time in her life, she said, "Gaara, I love you…"

The End

Author's Notes: NOOO! Okay, it didn't really end. There is still an epilouge that is semi-sweet. Yumm, semi-sweet chocolate. Anyway, please don't think it's just over. THERE IS AN EPILOUGE. Okay, that was for people like me who skim the Author's Notes. Well, this story was fun, although it seemed to go quickly for me. If you read carefully, about a month has gone by since summer vacation. I think it was a month, something around that time.

Hinata's dad is cruel,

Sammy


	12. Let's Meet and Not Cry in 500 Years

Epilogue: Let's Meet and Not Cry In 500 Years

A young boy, still in middle school, entered the classroom quietly. No one dared look him in the eye. He was definitely bad. From the wild red hair to the torn scarf around his neck, he looked bad. Except, when he glanced at a dark haired girl whom he noticed stared out the window often. Some days, he wondered what was so interesting to look at.

Today, he was about to find out.

"Hey, umm, why do you look out the window?" he asked, casually walking over when everyone had their share of fear. The frail girl jumped at his presence. Her eyes were blank—they were born blank.

"I, umm… I look at the, umm… tree over there," she mumbled, pointing at the tree in the corner of the school. The young boy blinked, wondering what was so interesting about that tree. Something was reflected in that part of the mirror. Then he realized that that section of the window reflected where he sat.

"Do you like me?" he asked, straight-out. The young girl, in shock, slammed her head into the desk. The redheaded boy jumped in surprise.

"I—I'm sorry!!" he quickly said, slightly yelping.

However, the girl just replied, "Actually… I, umm… do. I want to be with you… umm, forever—if you don't mind."  
A blush crept across the boy's face as something told him that this was the right thing to do. The boy glanced away from the girl. "You know… I've liked you for a while too…"

The girl with the blank eyes smiled softly and the two held each other's gaze… looking exactly like Hinata and Gaara for the slightest moment.

End of Epilouge: Let's Meet and Not Cry In 500 Years

Author's Notes: That's so sad, having to suffer 500 years without someone you love. However, in the end, they do meet. I'm not exactly sure if the two kids are descendants from Gaara and Hinata or if it's just coincidence that they look alike. You can think of it however you'd like.

The TRUE End to this story,

Sammy


End file.
